Silent Treatment
by M122.Chair
Summary: Leo stops talking. It's all Nico's fault.


Silence

_Summary: Leo stops talking. It's all Nico's fault._

**XxXx**

The mess started with an argument, Nico couldn't remember what it was about, but it made him pissed at Leo and vice versa. Their friends tried to defuse it, but Leo and him wouldn't break away, shooting out cutting words that would hurt them deeply later. (Which it did.) Then Nico had to open his damn mouth and shout out those words.

"Shut up," He raged. "If you would just close your mouth for five seconds we'd get along much better!" Nico knew he screwed up deeply when Leo didn't retaliate with something worse, but rose up and farther into camp. Leaving everyone at the bonfire, they shot Nico a disapproving glance, a 'If Hazel were here, you'd be in deep trouble now.' Nico fled before anyone could think about sending her an Iris message.

It wasn't his fault, he thought, Leo had also yelled hurtful remarks at him as well. Deep inside though, Nico knew he hit too low under the belt. He didn't realize how low until later on, when the mechanic took his words to heart, much to the ghost king's dismay.

The next day, Nico felt guilty when going over the words he spat, wanting to apologize to Leo, but not knowing how. Maybe some bolts or whatever mechanics use to build things, some soap? No it'll just offend him some more, not that it wouldn't kill Valdez to jump in a bath once in a while. How about some safety gear? Nico always did worry Valdez would get himself killed by an accident in his shop. Yes, he would get him that after he apologizes.

Leo entered the mess hall right on time, not looking as angry as he did yesterday, thank Hades. He didn't really say much to anyone, only giving smiles and smirks here and there. That didn't sit well with Nico at all, he jumped up, grabbed a startled Leo by his sleeve, and guided him out into the vacant hallway.

"Look," Nico started. "Sometimes I say stupid things I don't mean, like yesterday. I was angry, you were angry. I'm sorry okay? Don't hate me." He hoped Leo ignored the desperation laced in his voice.

Leo was quiet, analyzing Nico, as if he were one of his machines. (Which he may act like, but wasn't thank you very much.) The ghost king wanted to snap at him to reply, but thought better of it. He'd let Leo take as long as he needed, there was no rush, and he really did want forgiveness. Leo was the closest thing to a friend he had here. Finally, Leo smiled gently at him and nodded.

"Do you forgive me?"

A nod. Nico let the tension melt off him, Leo wasn't mad anymore. They could go back to their routine, the mechanic making an awful pun while Nico acted like he didn't find it funny. For a moment the ghost king thought he lost Leo, letting his own small smile slip through.

"I'll see you later?" Nico asked hopefully. Leo gave him a thumbs up to show an 'Alrighty.' and Nico let Leo head back to the mess hall thinking everything was okay now. Hades, he's stupid.

**XxXx**

Nico was walking to the center of camp when someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him toward around. It was Piper and Jason, they didn't look too happy, which meant Nico wouldn't happy by the end of this conversation. He sighed preparing himself for whatever was about to hit the fan.

"Did you apologize to Leo?" Piper demanded. Nico frowned.

"Of course I did, he forgave me." Nico answered, confused, was Leo still holding a grudge?

"Then explain to me why he still hasn't said a word." Piper crossed her arms, impatiently tapping her foot, her boyfriend looking accusingly at him as well.

"I-" Nico went to defend himself, but realized how long it's been since the last time he heard Leo's voice. The argument flashed in his head. "If you would just close your mouth for five seconds we'd get along much better!" That killed any response Nico had, Leo's sudden quiet act, was his fault.

"What have I done?" He whispered horrified, running off to find the mechanic, ignoring the couple telling him to get his butt back here. It made him feel worse that he hadn't figured out that he stopped talking. Though this explained why Camp-Half Blood was so quiet, Nico didn't like it, if wanted quiet he'd go visit the Underworld.

He knew Leo would be working on one of his trinkets while everyone was at the campfire, listening to Chiron give an announcement, something about bullying within the camp. Which no one would actually listen to, sure Nico didn't have plenty of friends, but no one really bothered him, neither Leo.

As he guessed, the mechanic was working on something, not noticing he wasn't alone anymore. Nico waited and waited, when it was clear he'd have to make his presence known, Nico awkwardly coughed into his hand. Leo practically flew out the chair, dropping his tools all over the floor, before looking up at Nico and gave a shy grin.

"Hi." Nico said lamely. All he got was a wave in reply.

"Leo," The mechanic jumped at how soft it came out. "You said you weren't mad anymore." Shaking his head furiously, Leo whined in objection. Nico slowly started toward him, the mechanic tensing as he got closer made the ghost king's heart drop.

"Then," Nico started as he lightly took hold off Leo's shoulders, leaning into the mechanic's face. "I'm begging you, just say anything, even one of your stupid puns." Nico felt his voice crack slightly, but ignored it. They just stood there for what seemed a century, Nico not breaking eye contact while Leo eyes strayed everywhere. The mechanic exhaled nervously before opening his mouth to Nico's complete joy.

"You said we'd get along better if I shut up, I wanted to be your friend so I decided not to say anything. It looked like it was working since we made up, but it was really hard, I had to do everything to keep my mouth clos-" Leo's ramble was cutoff by Nico's relieved laughter, or his lips crashing into Leo's, whichever came first.

"Maybe I should shut up more often," Leo said dreamily after they broke apart.

"I don't have the emotional energy for that again." Nico groaned out, resting his head on the mechanic's chest.

"Noted."

"Leo?"

"Yes, good looking." Leo grinned hard when he heard groaning.

"Don't ever call me that again, and don't you ever shut up again." Nico growled, Leo felt his heart melt.

"That can be arranged." He replied bringing Nico in for another kiss, he wasn't talking about the nickname though.

**XxXx**

This is the part where I say something witty and seem cool.


End file.
